


cookie cutter

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sanada does not understand Akaya, who is a strange shape with black curls and big big eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	cookie cutter

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://canarycreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**canarycreams**](http://canarycreams.livejournal.com/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt of "sanakiri" and "cookie cutter".

Sanada does not understand Akaya, who is a strange shape with black curls and big big eyes, looking vaguely innocent and cute until one meets him on the tennis courts, then he is tricky and devious, with that devilish grin and impish determination, and Sanada still remembers in second year, when Akaya challenged Renji, Yukimura, and him to consecutive matches and lost all three, the way Yukimura had laughed after crushing Akaya - _fukubuchou_ breaks into his thoughts, and then he is back in the rain with Akaya, big green eyes peering up at him amid a mop of limp black curls, and Sanada understands this.

05.08.25


End file.
